pcgameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
1 vs. 100 (zzzzz)/Episode 1.2
1 vs. 100 (zzzzz) Episode 102 lasted from May 17, 2009 to June 21, 2009. There were four contestants: Prizes (Jon), KoopaKid17 (Kevin), and mastercards56 (Ian), who were in the Mob, and palindration (Alex), who was The One. Prize Tree *'Questions 1 & 2': $500 a head *'Questions 3 & 4': $1,000 *'Question 5': $2,000 *'Question 6': $3,000 *'Question 7': $4,000 *'Question 8': $5,000 *'Question 9': $7,500 *'Question 10': $10,000 *'Question 11': $25,000 *'Questions 12+': $50,000 Episode 1-2 will be the only episode to feature this prize tree. Episode Synopsis The game lasted for seven questions. First Question ($500 per Mob member) 1 vs. 100 What is 2 + 2? A: The number of cups in a pint B: The numer of pints in a quart C: The number of quarts in a gallon Alex: What is two plus two? C) The number of quarts in a gallon The correct answer was in fact C, and 17 Mob members, including Ian, got the question wrong. Alex had $8,500 and decided to go on with the Mob. Second Question ($500 per Mob member) 1 vs. 83 Where is Princeton University located? A: South of Delaware B: North of Missouri C: West of New York State Alex: I'm going to say, North of Missouri The correct answer was North of Missouri, and 13 Mob members answered incorrectly, raising Alex's total by $6,500 to $15,000. Alex chose the Mob. Third Question ($1,000 per Mob member) 1 vs. 70 What character in the movie The Wizard of Oz asks the Wizard for a brain? A: The one made out of straw B: The one made out of metal C: The one covered in fur Alex: A The right answer was A, and six Mob members got the question wrong. With $1,000 for each Mob member, this was worth $6,000, which meant that Alex's new total was $21,000. He continued on with the Mob. Fourth Question ($1,000 per Mob member) 1 vs. 64 In what year was George Bush sworn in for a second term as President of the United States? A: The same year that a Hurricane Felix hit B: The same year that a Hurricane Katrina hit C: The same year that a Hurricane Isabel hit Alex: I'm gonna take a stab and say "Hurricane Katrina" For dramatic effect, the number of Mob members that got the question wrong was revealed first. At first, the total was shown as 3, which would have been worth $3,000, but a second image showed that the total had jumped up to 22, which would raise Alex's total to $43,000 if he answered the question correctly. Both Jon, who answered C, and Kevin, who did not answer in time, got this question wrong, which meant that no human Mob members were left. The correct answer did turn out to be B, and Alex went with the Mob. Fifth Question ($2,000 per Mob member) 1 vs. 42 Which of these "auroras" is only visible from certain parts of the Southern Hemisphere? A: Aurora Borealis B: Aurora Australis C: Aurora Aurora Alex decided to Ask the Mob. Mob members #62 and #11 were picked. Mob member #62: I picked answer B because I'm pretty sure that the Aurora Borealis is the Northern Lights, and there's no such thing as the Aurora Aurora. Mob member #11: Well, C just seemed kinda ridiculous, and it was a 50/50 between the other two. Alex: Well, that accomplished nothing... I kinda ruled out C already... I'm gonna say B. If it is, someone hit me cause I wasted a help. B. Final answer. The right answer was B, and nine Mob members answered incorrectly. This raised Alex's total winnings by $18,000 to $61,000. He decided to go on with the Mob. Sixth Question ($3,000 per Mob member) 1 vs. 33 Which of these states was admitted first into the United States? A: The one that comes 8th alphabetically B: The one that comes 18th alphabetically C: The one that comes 48th alphabetically Alex: I really don't know, so I'm going to trust the mob and hopefully not get screwed over... The majority of the Mob had chosen answer A, and the correct answer was A. At $3,000 each, 11 Mob members did not select A, and Alex's total was raised to $94,000. He said that he would take the Mob again. Seventh Question ($4,000 per Mob member) 1 vs. 22 What US presidential election year saw bumper stickers reading "Wallace, Wallace, Uber Alles"? A: The one when the 27th president was elected B: The one when the 32nd president was elected C: The one when the 37th president was elected Alex: C, 37 Again, it was decided to reveal the number of Mob members who answered incorrectly first. Twelve out of the twenty-two remaining Mob members answered incorrectly, bringing Alex's total winnings to $142,000. Ten Mob members remained, which meant that if Alex answered correctly, he would earn a sneak peek. The correct answer was, as Alex said, C, and a sneak peek was given for the next question: How many flowers are in the design stamped on each side of an Oreo cookie? Alex, however, decided not to continue on. If he had, he would have answered incorrectly anyway.